Remembering You
by LunaArcelEolia
Summary: Naruto kehilangan ingatannya setelah terluka parah dalam suatu misi. Saat sedang memulihkan ingatannya, naruto bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian menculik Naruto dan berusaha membuatnya ingat kembali. Special fic for SasuNaru day.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: ooc, yaoi. Bagi yang nggak suka disarankan untuk tidak membaca.

* * *

Tsunade duduk dengan lesu di kursinya. Wajahnya tampak letih. Shizune, Sakura, dan Hinata yang berada di ruangan itu juga tampak cemas.

"Sudah hampir seminggu. Apa tidak ada perkembangan apapun?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali, tapi sama sekali tak ada perubahan. Hinata juga sudah berulang kali memeriksa dengan Byakugan, tapi memang tidak ada keanehan apapun. Seharusnya dia sudah sadar sekarang," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kenyataannya dia belum bangun juga. Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang aneh?" desak Tsunade.

"Tidak ada yang aneh Tsunade-sama. Anda juga sudah memastikannya sendiri bukan?"

"Memang," kata Tsunade sambil memijat keningnya, "memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan kondisi fisiknya. Semua lukanya sudah sembuh tapi dia sama sekali belum membuka matanya." Pandangannya beralih pada Hinata. "Bagaimana dengan bagian kepalanya? Luka di bagian kepalanya cukup parah. Apa tidak ada yang aneh?" tanyanya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada Tsunade-sama. Luka itu juga sudah sembuh. Aku sudah berulang kali memeriksanya dengan Byakugan, tapi tidak menemukan keganjilan apapun. Naruto-kun baik-baik saja, tapi..." Hinata terdiam.

"Tapi kenapa kesadarannya belum kembali juga?" Tsunade menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ada di kepala semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Semua hanya bisa diam dan menunduk, memikirkan pemecahan masalah yang rumit ini.

"Aku akan pergi menjenguknya," kata Sakura pelan.

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mencoba membuka matanya, namun cahaya yang terang membuatnya menutup kembali matanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya terang itu. Perlahan dia mulai membuka matanya dan berhadapan dengan langit-langit kamar yang putih. Dia duduk dan memandang berkeliling. Dia berada di ruangan yang tak dikenalnya.

'Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?'

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut pink. Dia tampak terkejut memandangnya.

"Naruto! Kau sudah sadar?" gadis berambut pink itu menghampirinya. Pemuda itu hanya memandanginya saja. "Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi sambil memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Syukurlah. Kami semua cemas sekali. Sudah hampir seminggu kau tidak sadarkan diri," kata Sakura sambil menghela napas lega.

"Anu, ini dimana? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Ini di rumah sakit. Kau terluka parah ketika menjalankan misi," jelas Sakura.

"Misi?"

"Ya. Tsunade-sama benar-benar cemas. Tapi untunglah kau sudah sadar. Beliau pasti senang sekali," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tsunade? Siapa itu?"

Senyum di wajah Sakura lenyap. Tapi kemudian senyum itu muncul lagi.

"Naruto, kau ini ya. Baru sembuh sudah melawak seperti itu. Kalau Tsunade-sama mendengarnya, dia pasti akan menghajarmu."

"Melawak? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sudah hentikan candaanmu Naruto. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main," kata Sakura mulai kesal.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bercanda. Lagi pula kau ini siapa? Apa kita saling mengenal? Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya," kata Naruto ketakutan. Dan Sakura pun menyadari ada yang salah dengan dialog mereka. Sangat salah.

* * *

"Kelihatannya Naruto mengalami amnesia," kata Tsunade. Yang lain memandangnya tak percaya.

Setelah Sakura melapor bahwa Naruto sudah sadar dan kelihatan aneh, Tsunade beserta Shizune dan Hinata langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Tsunade langsung memeriksa dan menginterogasi Naruto yang terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Amnesia? Tapi bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Kelihatannya ini disebabkan oleh luka di kepalanya waktu itu."

"Tapi luka itu sudah sembuh. Jadi tak mungkin..."

"Mungkin saja," sela Tsunade, "pasti benturan keras di kepalanya yang menjadi sebab luka itu yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatan."

Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Lalu bagaimana Hokage-sama? Apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, ada beberapa cara. Yang paling cepat adalah dengan mengalirkan cakra kebagian syaraf yang ada di otaknya, menyembuhkan syaraf yang luka itu pelan-pelan sehingga ingatan yang terlupakan bisa kembali," jelas Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo kita lakukan." Kata Hinata.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Sudah kucoba. Naruto langsung menjerit kesakitan. Kalau kulanjutkan bisa-bisa dia..." Tsunade tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Semua yang ada di sana diam, sibuk berpikir.

"Sakura panggilkan Kakashi dan Sai. Aku punya misi untuk kalian," perintah Tsunade.

"Baik," kata Sakura dan ia bergegas pergi mencari mantan gurunya dan teman satu timnya yang baru.

* * *

"Misi kalian adalah menjaga Naruto selama dia sedang dalam proses penyembuhan," jelas Tsunade, "pastikan tidak ada yang terjadi padanya. Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kehidupannya sebagai ninja, jadi dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti Tsunade-sama," jawab Sakura, Kakashi, dan Sai.

"Sakura pastikan kau merawat Naruto dengan baik. Selalu catat perkembangan yang terjadi padanya," perintah Tsunade.

Sakura mengangguk, "Serahkan padaku Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade mengangguk puas, "Kalian boleh pergi. Kalian akan berangkat besok."

Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai keluar dari ruangan Hokage dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Sakura terlihat sangat letih. Sai tampak kebingungan. Dan Kakashi tampak sibuk berpikir.

"Jadi, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Aku sudah bicara padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun. Bahkan dia tidak ingat kehidupannya sebagai ninja."

"Jadi misi kali ini menemani Naruto sampai ingatannya kembali?" tanya Sai.

"Misi kita melindungi Naruto dan Sakura yang bertugas merawat Naruto. Mungkin misi ini akan makan waktu yang lama karena kita tidak tahu kapan Naruto akan sembuh," kata Kakashi.

"Pasti sembuh," kata Sakura pelan.

"Hm?" Kakashi memandangi Sakura yang tampak gemetar.

"Naruto pasti sembuh," kata Sakura lagi, kali ini lebih keras, seolah untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan memastikan Naruto sembuh."

Kakashi tersenyum melihat tekad Sakura.

"Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku agar ingatan Naruto bisa kembali," kata Sai berusaha menghibur Sakura. Sakura memandangnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih Sai."

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan di jalan desa.

"Aku akan menemui Naruto di rumah sakit. Aku akan memberitahunya tentang misi ini," kata Sakura dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kakashi dan Sai dia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

"Haruno-san?"

"Apa kabar Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura menghampirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kepalaku masih agak sakit, tapi tidak perlu khawatir," kata Naruto tersenyum. "Apa yang kau bawa itu Haruno-san?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang membawa tas kecil.

"Ini? Ini berisi beberapa pakaianmu. Aku mengambilnya dari apartemenmu tadi. Kuharap kau tak keberatan," kata Sakura.

"Apartemenku?"

Senyum di wajah Sakura hilang berganti dengan kesedihan. "Aku lupa kalau kau kehilangan ingatanmu."

"Maaf," kata Naruto pelan.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu kok," kata Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi itu untuk apa?"

"Ah ini untuk persiapan besok. Besok kau dan aku akan pergi ke Yugakure no sato. Di sana banyak terdapat sumber air panas yang bagus untuk kesehatan. Mungkin kalau menghabiskan waktu di sana bisa membantu mempercepat proses penyembuhanmu," jelas Sakura.

"Begitu? Kelihatannya aku banyak merepotkanmu ya Haruno-san,"

"Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura saja," kata Sakura tersenyum. "Dan kau memang dari dulu selalu merepotkan kok. Jadi aku sudah biasa," tambahnya pura-pura jengkel.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih Sakura-san."

Sakura ikut tersenyum kecil. "Istirahatlah Naruto-kun. Besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

Naruto mengikuti perintah Sakura. Dia berbaring dan dalam waktu singkat dia sudah tertidur. Sakura memandanginya dengan sedih.

'Pertama, Sasuke-kun meninggalkan desa. Sekarang, Naruto kehilangan ingatan dan tidak ingat bahwa ia seorang ninja. Kenapa tim kami jadi tercerai berai begini?'

* * *

"Jadi, kemana tujuan kita kali ini Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu, seorang pemuda berambut putih yang membawa pedang yang sangat besar.

Sasuke memandangnya singkat lalu berpaling, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang tenang untuk beristirahat?" Karin menyarankan. "Akhir-akhir ini kita terus berpergian dan melawan musuh. Lagipula luka-lukamu belum sembuh total kan, Sasuke-kun?" tambah Karin sambil merayu Sasuke. Seperti biasa Sasuke hanya diam dan cuek menanggapi rayuan Karin. Dia sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan anggota timnya dulu yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

'Naruto,' panggilnya dalam hati sambil membayangkan pemuda itu. Sasuke mengingat rambut pirang hampir keemasan yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Mata biru yang indah yang mampu menawan hati siapapun yang menatapnya. Dan senyum ceria yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya. Senyum yang mampu memikat hati dan menimbulkan keriangan dan kehangatan di hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Betapa inginnya ia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya.

Di belakang Sasuke, Karin dan Suigetsu mulai bertengkar seperti biasa. Sasuke pun mau tak mau berpikir bahwa nasibnya benar-benar sial mendapat tim seperti mereka. Kalau saja kemampuan mereka tidak Sasuke butuhkan, dia tak kan mau repot-repot mengajak mereka bergabung.

"Yugakure no sato," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya, membuat semua anggota timnya melihat ke arahnya dan otomatis menghentikan pertengkaran Karin dan Suigetsu,"kita pergi ke Yugakure no sato."

"Itu bagus!" seru Karin. "Di sana banyak terdapat pemandian air panas. Kita bisa beristirahat sambil memulihkan diri."

'He-he-he, ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendekati Sasuke-kun,' pikir Karin dengan wajah yang memerah, membayangkan hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya untuk mendekati Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto berjalan-jalan seorang diri di tepi sungai yang terdapat di dekat pintu masuk Desa Mata Air Panas. Pemandangan di sana sangat indah dan membuat Naruto sangat nyaman. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Kakashi tiba di desa tersebut seminggu yang lalu, dan mereka melewatkan waktu di hari pertama kedatangan mereka dengan berkeliling desa. Diantara semua tempat yang mereka datangi, sungai ini yang paling Naruto sukai. Maka dari itu sekarang ia mengunjunginya seorang diri. Sakura sedang sibuk membuat ramuan obat untuknya dan tak ingin diganggu. Kakashi sibuk membantu Sakura. Tadinya Sai ikut menemani Naruto, namun di tengah jalan ia ingin melukis pemandangan di pinggiran desa sehingga Naruto pergi sendiri. Tentu saja Sai tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi sendiri, tapi Naruto tak mau mengganggu kegiatan Sai. Dia meyakinkan Sai bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, dan Sai membiarkannya pergi.

"Udara di sini benar-benar nyaman. Rasanya mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Namun aku tak tahu apa itu," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak ia merasa sedih karena tak bisa mengingat apapun. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mengingat namun seakan ada kabut tebal yang menghalanginya untuk mengingat. Ketika ia berusaha menyingkirkan kabut itu secara paksa yang ia dapatkan adalah rasa sakit yang amat sangat, membuat kepalanya serasa akan meledak.

Naruto ingin sekali mengingat apa yang sudah ia lupakan. Sakura dan Kakashi mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu memaksakan diri. Namun Naruto tahu bahwa mereka yang paling ingin dia ingat kembali. Naruto tak tahan ketika ia beradu pandang dengan Sakura dan melihat kesedihan di mata gadis itu. Ia merasa kesalahannyalah Sakura merasa sedih.

Selain itu Naruto merasa penting untuk bisa segera mengembalikan ingatannya. Dia merasa dia telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya meski ia tak tahu apa itu. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang telah hilang dan ingin ia dapatkan kembali. Dia ingin sekali mengingatnya. Setidaknya satu ingatan itu saja. Seandainya ingatannya tak pernah kembali, dia berharap bisa mengingat satu hal itu saja. Mengingat _dirinya_ kembali. Mengingat pemuda itu.

Dan bayangan seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan rambut hitam kebiruan muncul di benaknya. Dan seketika itu pula sakit di kepalanya menyerang lagi. Ia tak bisa. Ia tak sanggup. Naruto sadar bahwa itu adalah ingatan yang ia cari. Ingatan yang paling penting. Ia ingin meraih ingatan itu, namun sakit di kepalanya menghalanginya.

Naruto terjatuh. Ia berusaha bernapas disela rasa sakit dan sesak yang menderanya.

'Tak bisa,' pikirnya, 'aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Kenapa? Kenapa tak bisa kuingat?'

Naruto berbaring di tepi sungai dan menarik napas panjang. Secara perlahan rasa sakit itu mereda. Dia duduk dan menatap air sungai yang mengalir.

Sudah beberapa kali hal ini terjadi. Ia berusaha mengingat, dan ketika sekelebat ingatan muncul, sakit yang tak tertahankan itupun datang dan membuatnya tak bisa mengingat. Bayangan yang muncul selalu sama. Seorang pemuda tanpa wajah dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut hitam. Awalnya ia mengira itu adalah Sai, namun kemudian menyadari bahwa bayangan pemuda itu berbeda dari Sai. Ia sudah menanyakannya pada Sakura dan Kakashi. Namun Kakashi hanya diam, dan Sakura hampir menangis. Dia mencoba bertanya pada Sai namun Sai juga enggan menjawab. Sejak itu Naruto tak pernah membicarakannya lagi.

Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang dan memandang langit. Ia menyadari bahwa hari telah senja.

'Sebaiknya aku kembali,' pikirnya, 'sebelum membuat mereka khawatir.' Naruto bangkit berdiri dan hendak beranjak ketika ia melihat mereka. Sekelompok orang yang terdiri dari empat orang baru saja memasuki desa dan berjalan ke arahnya. Salah seorang dari mereka menangkap perhatian Naruto. 'Pemuda itu!' serunya dalam hati. 'Dia mirip sekali dengan orang yang ada di bayanganku. Tapi mana mungkin dia...' dan segala hal yang ada di pikiran Naruto menghilang ketika pemuda itu tiba di hadapannya. Mata onyx menatap tajam ke mata birunya yang cemerlang. Napas Naruto tercekat dan ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata onyx itu seakan menangkapnya dan memenjarakannya dalam kegelapan tak berdasar. Namun kegelapan itu tak menyesakkan melainkan menawan dan misterius. Mata itu memancarkan sinar yang seakan mengundangnya untuk masuk dan menjelajah ke dalamnya untuk mengenal pemiliknya lebih jauh, namun di saat yang bersamaan mata itu juga seakan berusaha mengusir orang yang hendak mendekatinya.

"Dobe," kata pemuda itu singkat.

Naruto langsung tersadar dari transnya dan menyadari bahwa dialah yang dipanggil dobe oleh pemuda itu. Kemarahan terpancar dari mata Naruto.

"Teme! Siapa yang kau panggil dobe, hah?!" seru Naruto marah. Dia berniat memukul pemuda itu ketika seorang gadis berkacamata menyela dan membentaknya.

"Kau! Berani sekali memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan bahasa yang kasar itu! Dasar tidak sopan! Cepat minta maaf!" bentak Karin.

Naruto tampak terkejut, namun kemudian berganti marah pada gadis itu. "Tidak sopan katamu?! Dia duluan yang memulai. Dia memanggilku dobe!" Naruto balas membentak. "Tidak sopan sekali memanggil orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui, apalagi tidak kau kenal, dengan sebutan 'dobe' tahu!"

Alis Sasuke naik ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi, kau sangat berisik," katanya sambil memandang Naruto. Naruto memandangnya tak percaya.

"U-usuratonkachi?" Naruto berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. "Tadi dobe. Sekarang usuratonkachi. Kau ini... apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu?!" teriak Naruto.

Seketika itu bola mata Sasuke berubah dan kemarahan terpancar jelas darinya. Naruto terkejut dan mundur selangkah. Entah kenapa ia sangat takut melihat mata itu. Sasuke menyadari hal itu dan memandang Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dobe? Bagaimana kau tahu kami akan datang kemari?" tanyanya dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto balas bertanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau berniat membawaku kembali ke Konoha kan? Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu berulang kali Naruto."

Naruto tampak terkejut, "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya tergagap.

Sekali itu Sasuke tidak menutupi keterkejutan dan kebingungannya. Saat itulah terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Sakura. Di belakangnya Kakashi dan Sai mengikuti tampak cemas.

Sasuke dan tim Hebi yang melihat kedatangan mereka mengambil posisi siap menyerang.

"Sakura-san," panggil Naruto tersenyum lega. Sungguh. Orang-orang ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sekali lagi sinar keheranan terpancar dari mata Sasuke. 'Sejak kapan Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan "san"?' pikirnya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berada di sana sangat terkejut, "Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya tak percaya. Dia mulai bimbang namun itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena saat berikutnya ia sudah dalam kuda-kuda siap tempur.

"Naruto-kun menjauhlah dari mereka," katanya pada Naruto, "mereka adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya."

Naruto tak perlu disuruh dua kali. Dia sudah melihat ketegangan diantara dua kelompok itu dan segera menyingkir.

"'Naruto-kun'?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Menyingkirlah Sakura. Biar Sai dan aku yang menghadapi mereka," kata Kakashi.

"Tapi..." Sakura berusaha menyela.

"Tidak apa Sakura. Tugasmu adalah menjaga dan mengobati Naruto. Tugas kami adalah melindungi kalian," kata Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

Sakura tampak ragu sesaat namun kemudian mengangguk singkat, " Baik. Kuserahkan pada kalian." Dia pergi dan langsung membawa Naruto bersamanya.

"Nah Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu. Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sasuke memandangnya dengan waspada.

"Jangan banyak bicara Kakashi. Apa kau berpikir bisa mengalahkan kami hanya dengan dirimu dan orang itu?" katanya menunjuk Sai dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Wah, wah, kita tidak tahu kalau tidak dicoba kan?" kata Kakashi ringan.

Sasuke masih menatap mantan gurunya dengan waspada. Namun kemudian dia merubah posisinya menjadi pasif walau masih memandang Kakashi dengan lekat.

"Keputusan yang bijak," kata Kakashi masih tersenyum.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke pokok masalah. Kakashi hanya menatapnya. "Sikap Naruto sangat aneh. Dia kelihatan tidak mengenaliku. Dia memanggil Sakura dengan 'san'. Dan Sakura memanggilnya dengan 'kun'."

Kakashi menghela napas, "Kalau kuberitahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau bisa berjanji tidak akan menyerang kami?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menjawab.

"Hah... memang sulit bicara dengan Uchiha," kata Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Sasuke tajam. Ekspresinya serius. "Naruto terluka parah dalam suatu misi dan kehilangan ingatannya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun. Tidak ingat teman-temannya, juga tidak ingat dengan kehidupan ninjanya."

Mata Sasuke melebar. 'Kehilangan ingatan?'

"Misi kami adalah menjaga dan membantunya untuk mengingat kembali," kata Kakashi lagi, "misi kali ini tak ada hubunganya denganmu Sasuke. Jadi kuharap kau pergi dan tidak mengganggu kami. Sayang memang. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk membawamu kembali, tapi keadaan tak memungkinkan bagi kami."

Sasuke memandangnya tajam sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi, diikuti oleh anggota timnya.

"Hei, apa tidak apa-apa kita pergi begitu saja Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya terus berjalan menjauh dari kedua shinobi Konoha.

* * *

"Sakura-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Mereka sudah berada di penginapan tempat mereka menginap.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa Naruto. Aku hanya lelah," katanya meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto masih tampak cemas.

"Orang itu. Rasanya aku mengenalnya," katanya pelan, "dia adalah sosok yang selalu muncul setiap kali aku berusaha mengingat sesuatu." Sakura memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak. Naruto balik memandangnya. "Kau pasti tahu itu kan Sakura-san? Kau menyebut namanya tadi. Kau mengenalnya kan? Kalau kau mengenalnya, berarti aku juga mengenalnya. Tolong beritahu aku Sakura-san, siapa dia sebenarnya?" Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon. Sakura tidak sanggup memandangnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura-san!" desak Naruto.

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang ninja pelarian," kata sebuah suara dari pintu kamar Naruto. Mereka terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Kakashi dan Sai berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah pasif.

"Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Sakura terkejut.

"Ninja pelarian?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia dulunya adalah shinobi Konoha. Sebelum akhirnya dia menghianati desa dan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, seorang ninja kriminal, untuk mencari kekuatan," Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Kalian sudah kembali? Apa yang terjadi? Kalian tidak terluka," kata Sakura bingung.

"Kami berhasil menghindari pertempuran tak berarti," Kakashi memberitahunya.

"Sasuke dan kelompoknya sudah pergi. Tapi kami tak bisa menjamin apa dia akan kembali. Karena itu kita harus meningkatkan pengawasan kita," kata Sai.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dibenaknya hanya terpatri dua kata 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

* * *

Malam itu terjadi kekacauan di salah satu penginapan di Yugakure no sato. Sekelompok orang menyerang penginapan dimana terdapat sekelompok ninja dari Konoha menginap. Dua orang shinobi Konoha tampak melarikan diri menuju pinggir desa, sementara dua lainnya melawan pengganggu tersebut. Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, ada sesosok bayangan yang mengintai di balik kegelapan. Saat keduanya lengah, sosok itu menyerang. Dia memukul salah satu dari mereka dan langsung mengunci gerakannya sebelum akhirnya menusukkan sesuatu seperti jarum ke tubuh lawannya.

"Sakura-san!" panggil Naruto panik saat tubuh Sakura jatuh lemas.

"Cih, dasar bodoh. Ninja pengobatan bukan cuma kau tahu," kata Karin. Dia menghampiri Naruto yang menggigil ketakutan, dan mengeluarkan jarum seperti yang dipakainya pada Sakura. Naruto mencoba lari namun Karin lebih cepat. Ia menyambar lengan Naruto dan menusukkan jarum itu padanya. Efeknya langsung terasa dan Naruto pun kehilangan kesadarannya. Karin menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar desa, ke tempat perjanjian tim Hebi.

Saat tim Hebi mundur dari desa, Kakashi menyadari ada yang aneh. Namun ia sudah terlambat ketika menemukan sosok pingsan Sakura dan tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto.

'Mereka membawa Naruto,' pikirnya getir.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang berkeliling. Dia berada di dalam sebuah tenda. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika sesosok pemuda masuk ke dalam tenda. Begitu melihatnya Naruto langsung ingat semua yang telah terjadi. Pertemuan di tepi sungai, penyerangan ke penginapan, Sakura yang berusaha membawanya lari, sampai kemudian kemunculan gadis berkacamata yang menyerang Sakura dan dirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Kau! Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Naruto ketakutan. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa maumu?"

"Tenanglah dobe. Tak perlu panik begitu," kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak panik. Kakashi-san sudah memberitahuku. Kau adalah ninja kriminal. Kau berbahaya," kata Naruto berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Apa hanya itu yang diceritakannya padamu? Apa kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali? Bagaimanapun juga kita sempat menjadi satu tim Naruto,"

Naruto memandangnya tak percaya. "Satu tim? Kita?"

"Kau, Sakura, dan aku. Kita berada di tim 7 di bawah bimbingan Kakashi," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas. "Kelihatannya kau sama sekali tidak ingat."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto yang beringsut menjauh. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, mencegahnya bergeser menjauh.

"Sungguh tak adil," katanya, "selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu, tapi kau malah melupakanku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Naruto."

Naruto berusaha bertanya apa maksudnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu pada bibirnya. Matanya melebar ketika menyadari Sasuke menciumya.

Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa yang hanya menempelkan bibir, tapi kemudian Sasuke berusaha memperdalam ciuman itu. Naruto panik dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh namun tanpa hasil. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, berusaha mencari jalan masuk ke mulut Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut membuka mulutnya dan tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Sasuke menjelajahi mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya membuat Naruto mengerang pelan. Dan saat itulah sekelebat bayangan muncul di benak Naruto. Bayangan dirinya dan Sasuke yang berciuman tanpa sengaja di dalam kelas. Mula-mula hanya satu kenangan itu. Namun perlahan-lahan benak Naruto di penuhi ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya yang telah ia lupakan. Kenangan masa kecilnya yang sepi, masa-masa Geninnya bersama Sakura dan Sasuke, ujian Chuunin, kepergian Sasuke, dan masih banyak lagi gambaran yang membanjir masuk, membuat kepalanya sakit. Dia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sayup-sayup bisa di dengarnya suara Sasuke yang cemas memanggil namanya sebelum kegelapan menelannya dan menghilangkan kesadarannya.

* * *

Ketika Naruto tersadar dia berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat cemas.

"Naruto? Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Naruto hanya memandangnya, kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tampak terkejut. Naruto tetap tersenyum.

"Sasuke," panggilnya pelan, "Sasuke, aku sudah ingat."

Pupil mata Sasuke melebar. Dia menatap Naruto tak percaya, "Naruto."

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya Sasuke. Aku ingat siapa diriku. Aku ingat tentang Konoha. Aku ingat tentang dirimu," Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Ia memegang wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, memandang mata onyxnya lembut.

"Dan yang paling penting, aku ingat perasaanku yang selalu terkubur tanpa bisa kuutarakan. Tapi sekarang aku akan mengutarakannya padamu," kata Naruto pelan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Selalu," kata Naruto lembut. "Aku hampir saja melupakannya. Tapi kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang Naruto sesaat, kemudian memeluknya. "Naruto," panggilnya lirih.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah membuatmu menderita. Aku melupakanmu dan membuatmu sedih. Maafkan aku," kata Naruto. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak akan kulepas lagi. Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi Naruto. Kau adalah milikku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Naruto hanya tersenyum di pelukan Sasuke, "Aku tidak akan pergi. Seperti katamu, aku adalah milikmu. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu Sasuke."

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto," bisik Sasuke lembut.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke," balas Naruto, "selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau adalah segalanya untukku."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling memandang. Mata onyx bertemu mata saphire. Keduanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya saling berbagi ciuman hangat.

END

a/n: err... yue tahu. Ending yang nggak jelas banget -.-a maaf kalau mengecewakan. Ya, ya, pasti reader berpikir 'masa ingatan orang bisa kembali dengan ciuman?'. Yue sendiri berpikir memang agak aneh, tapi peri plot di otak yue nyuruhnya begitu, dan begitu lah yue membuatnya ^_^;. Ini fic yaoi pertama yue, jadi yue kagok kalau mau nutup ceritanya dengan lemon. Yue masih pemula dalam hal menulis yaoi. Mohon pengertiannya dari para reader. Dan bagi yang mau nge-flame, dipersilahkan asal bahasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan hati ^ ^;. Yue menerima segala saran dan kritik.


End file.
